Look How Far We've Come
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: Pacifica and Stan make a deal, Stan helps Pacifica, and Pacifica helps Stan. Simple right? Well not exactly. 6 years after Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls after the weirdmageddon the two find themselves getting into a bit of a sticky situation. But surprisingly enough a con-man and a rich brat can make people talk. -Permanently discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Listen old man I'm just here to give you this letter to give to Mable, nothing else, we're just friends so stop questioning my actions like that."

The two stared at each other with hateful eyes.

Together, if the two could work together, they would make a great team.

A master con-man who could make billions off of a game show if he could only learn certain words, and a young teen who's always had it all due to her parent's questionable ways of achieving money.

The two got away with many things in their lifetime, one got away with murder, the other got away with multiple accounts of stealing, breaking and entering and so much more.

Their eyes were like a flames that could not be tamed by simple water from a bucket, no to put them out you had to bring the whole fire department and while you were taking one flame down, the other was busy continuing to spread it's terror elsewhere...and they knew that.

"Hey kid...how's about you come in for a little chat about business?" Grunkle Stan opened the door wide with a signature frown on his face.

Unable to stand the smell coming from his house Pacifica Northwest grumbled as she walked through his doorway anyway.

Finally noticing the old man wasn't wearing pants but instead was in his boxers.

Stan sat comfortably in his chair.

Pacifica sat on the floor next to him with great disgust, she hated the idea of having to sit on such a dirty floor but she couldn't turn down a deal.

No...this old man had something...something that Gideon wanted, Gideon was always after the Mystery Shack even though he could own better.

Yet Gideon tried his hardest, even had a robot of himself built, and now he's in jail and not just any jail...no Gravity Fall's Maximum Security Prison.

But why? What was so special about this old run down place that could hardly afford anything more expensive than...well they hardly even bought anything expensive unless it was like soda.

Most of the things they had were either hand built or stolen somehow, Gideon was a fraud that's for sure, a spoiled brat? Hell Pacifica knows that he's even worse than her.

But an idiot? No. Gideon wasn't much of an idiot, he knew that with his fame around Gravity Falls he could get away with anything, so there was surely something special about this Shack and Pacifica was gonna find out just what that was.

Her family may have not founded Gravity Falls but it sure as hell still belongs to them, and the only way to show that...is by showing dominance and if that meant making a deal with an old man that smelled like B.O. and never wore pants, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan spoke in a soft voice as he lowered the volume

"You've seen the crazy things that go on in Gravity Falls right? Mabel and Dipper told me about that mini golf problem you had, with those weird golf balls being alive."

Pretending to be bored Pacifica decided to 'pick' at her perfect nails.

"Yeah I remember that although I try very hard not to...what about it?"

The image of the horrible hair styles flashed in her mind, their crooked teeth, their small weird eyes, and their abnormally large head compared to their bodies!

They were a fashion disgrace, why would she bother trying to remember them.

"Well how about if we made a deal...you help me get rid of some of the anomalies around here, and you get to be co-owner or whatever of the Mystery Shack."

Stan rubbed his stubble with just the smallest bit of hope in his heart, he had to get this job done and as quickly as possible, Gideon wanted revenge, and surely he would try anything to destroy the Pines family like promised.

He couldn't allow him to get in touch with more dangerous things than he already has before.

"My family still owns Gravity Falls like a slave, it didn't even effect us that badly to find out we didn't found it, so what if someone else did some sort of Quentin Trembley...it's still ours.

Also what would I want with the Mystery Shack? It's an old run-down place that is broken down, hardly gets any customers, and is inhabited by the Pines family and your man-servant!"

She cringed as she saw a cockroach across the room, she was completely and utterly disgusted now.

Stan stood up from his chair and pulled on his pants that hung from the coat rack "follow me kid..."

Pacifica was grateful she could finally stand but cautiously followed the old man she was not even acquaintances with.

"Where are you bringing me?"

Grunkle Stan lead the way out of his house and turned left, Pacifica noted a sign that said "Bottomless Pit", she scoffed at the idea.

There can't be such a thing as a bottomless pit, she knew there were strange things within Gravity Falls but a bottomless pit just had to be one of Stan's little tricks to gain money.

While the two walked through the woods she was slightly worried.

Annoyed that Stan never answered her question Pacifica simply asked again "Where are you taking me? I don't like to be led places without being told where I'm going, especially not in the woods you weirdo."

Unknown to her Stan's face crinkled in the same annoyment, he was starting to doubt his plan would work and was starting to believe that he hit a new all time low by asking her...finally responding.

"To show you some pretty crystals that I'm sure you'd love to get a hold of...or stop Gideon from getting a hold of."

"I found them thanks to Dipper really..." Stan slowly made his way down a hill and Pacifica struggled to keep her balance while trying to keep up, there was no way in hell she was going to get lost in these woods...not with these boots.

The two stopped and stared at a large crystal embedded within the ground.

"Watch that squirrel there...watch what happens" Stan whispered and just as he said a squirrel ran by and passed through the pink light.

Pacifica gasped as she watched a normal sized squirrel turned ridiculously small, like the size of a toy doll house small, and her heart almost stopped as she watched it run past the blue and become gigantic.

How on earth did the people of Gravity Falls and other parts of the United States live without knowing of such large animals running around?

"That's what I wanted to show you...if you agree to my deal this will be the first thing we get rid of...or store away I guess...I know Gideon and I know you consider him an enemy.

So I figured you'd want to help destroy any chance Gideon has to re-gain any sort of power once when and if he is released from jail."

Stan wasn't even sure this plan would work, Pacifica was a girl who would rather die and or let Gideon get away with something then work with the Pines family, but then Stan remembered the one time he "accidentally" read one of her letters to Mabel.

"If you don't help...you know he'll just try to force Mabel to marry him and then she'll be miserable forever and never find true love."

The teen's eyes widened in horror "Gideon has the biggest crush on her and constantly wants to marry the kid" looking at her face Stan knew he hit the right note and soon Pacifica would be a member of the Shack.

Finally catching on to his little game, she turned to face him "Listen old man...Gideon isn't marrying Mabel ok?"

Stan smiled...kaching.


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked back to the Mystery Shack and took a seat, they both sat in silence as they thought deeply of the deal that just occurred.

"I'll help you capture or collect whatever you want...as long as you help me keep Gideon away from Mabel" that was all Pacifica cared about.

"You fix up the Mystery Shack...make it look better so we have more tourists...and I'll do my part."

Pacifica glared at the old man, she didn't want to agree, but if it meant he would keep his part of his deal she didn't was willing to sink as 'low' as she could manage.

The two shook hands which were oddly yet expectedly sweaty, in disgust and in sync they wiped off their hands and headed "home" as Stan called it. They went to the Mystery Shack.

They were watching t.v. together in the living room.

"Hey Stan and uh...Pacifica?" Stan gave a small movement to show he noticed Soos's existence, he cared for the kid even though he'd never say so, but right now he had to find out what happened to Judy...what happened to Judy?!

Pacifica on the other hand looked up at Soos "manservant" Soos's smile never faded even at her words, the two never introduced each other really and he knew that she probably could care less about his name.

So he didn't care either.

Speaking of things to care for...he totally left his nachos in the microwave, Soos left the t.v. room and headed there.

"What do you think is gonna happen to Judy?" Stan spoke aloud, the two sat in silence as Judy continued to cry on a bench in a cemetery "I bet you your hat that she gets attacked by some sort of monster right now"

Unable to resist a bet Stan squinted his eyes "challenge accepted" the two leaned in to the t.v. and watched carefully, Judy looked up from her hands and tears fell from her eyes.

Her makeup completely ruined, there was no hope left for her broken heart...poor Judy.

Suddenly a skeleton attacked!

Judy screamed in agony as it smacked her around with his bony hands, one hand fell off but instead of giving up that damn skeleton continued his torture!

"Next time on: Poor Judy and the raging hormones of high school! Judy faces her fears in the face!"

Taking off his hat he put it on Pacifica's head, he wasn't happy about it, but a bet was a bet...and the kid never stated as to how long she could have it...he'd take it back within 2 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan had given her a backpack and told her to fit as many crystals as she could in it.

Many of them were easy to remove from the ground, but others had to be shoveled out, and some were simply too big to fit in the bag itself or even be carried.

Sighing and feeling the bag becoming a bit too heavy she returned to the shack and placed the bag on the porch, she didn't expect her to be doing all the heavy work when she accepted this stupid deal with the old man.

She knew he was old but not this lazy to at least hire some other people jeez.

She turned her head to see the manservant coming down from the steps with a broom "you! Manservant!"

Soos dropped the broom and saluted "the name's Soos but manservant makes me feel like I'm working for someone rich and cool but really no one's better than-"

Pacifica sighed " I don't care, bring your truck, or car, or whatever, and come help me with something"

Soos stared at her curiously but grabbed his keys from the table anyway "Is this something important?"

"Of course, me and Stan need them but some are like...huge...so I can't carry them" her legs screamed at her to stop and at least stretch but she couldn't stop, not right now.

"Oh is it a robot? Is it something pretty cool?" rolling her eyes she wondered as to how the twins even dealt with this man "yes very cool but you can't have any."

With that Soos perked up at the idea of being able to help with something 'cool'.

The two entered Soos's car and as it started up it purred violently to where Pacifica wasn't sure it was purring but instead hacking up a horrible cough...like it was dying a terrible death, a slow and painful one.

But Soos called it purring.

They went into town and rented a tow truck

The "manservant" was busy signing the papers to allow them to rent the truck for a day but the whole time he was humming to himself which slightly got annoying.

"Could you not do that? I have a headache" it was a lie but she could feel one coming on later in the day because of his horrible tune "sorry Pacifica, it's just a really cool song I used to listen to"

The seller looked at the papers and nodded before handing Soos the keys...

and with that the two headed into the woods and removed the rest of the crystals which was one hell of a chore. Most of the time Soos was accidentally tipping trees over and almost crushed Pacifica at one point.

But just as promised Pacifica kept them at her house until THE place was finished.

A few weeks ago she had ordered for a 'special' area to be built to house anything Stan and Pacifica found on their 'adventures'.

Finally in the comfort of her home she sighed as she removed her high heeled boots and rubbed the soles of her feet gently, she would have a servant massage her later, but until then she checked off those damned crystals from the long list Stan had made for her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo old man Stan! Just what are we looking for again?" Stan sighed and pinched his nose, Pacifica had been a great partner so far, especially when it came to catching the real Gobblewonker they had come in contact with while trying to fish.

* * *

_It had all started with a lot of complaining and whining from the girl, she didn't want to be around such filthy creatures as fish especially not when they were still alive!_

_She didn't want to spend hours out there with no reception on her phone!_

_But Stan dragged her out there anyway and the two sat there "happily" with no one bothering them, it was just 'family time' as Stan called it._

_As an hour passed nothing happened, but then the water suddenly rippled and Pacifica screamed as she saw two ugly yellow eyes glaring at her from beneath the water._

_Her scream echoed throughout the woods and scared the birds half to death, the animals ran away from the possibility of danger._

_Pacifica held on tightly to the wooden excuse of a seat as her heart raced and Stan stumbled over his words while trying to explain that it was nothing._

_The monster slowly rose from the waters, his scales were a dark green, body covered in seaweed, his eyes were soul piercing, and his teeth were sure as hell aiming for their skulls._

_With a "small" growl the thing lurched forward._

_Fortunately Stan had tackled Pacifica into the water and Stan now knew that...not only will he have punched a pterodactyl, but now a sea monster...what a story to tell the niece and nephew when they come back huh?_

_The Gobblewonker carefully places his tail under Stan and Pacifica, his tail slowly rose out of the water._

_Poor Pacifica was terrified and Stan wasn't sure she'd be able to recover after this, but with a swift movement she grabbed a knife from her boot and dug it deep into the monster's tail._

_It screeched in agony and tried to remove her, but it's tail swaying simply made the knife go in deeper._

_Stan, not wanting to be thrown into something, jumped onto the Gobblewonker's shoulder and climbed it's back._

_Wanting in on the action Stan joined in and punched the shit out of the creature. His fists went straight for it's eye._

_But then an idea struck him, why murder the thing when they could keep it? They had discovered the Author's hidden bunker thanks to Soos babbling on and on about their adventure down there, their battle with some frozen creature, and especially how to get to it._

_In there had been capsules to freeze monsters that the Author had kept, or whatever he was doing with them._

_They had built their own in there to house a large creature the size of this thing...and that is exactly what they did._

_Pulling the fucker out of the water with an industrial hook, they stitched it up and hauled it to the bunker._

_Now let me explain as to how easy it was to drag that thing around town: "It's a float now mind your own damn business Greg!" -wise words by Grunkle Stan_

_In addition to expanding the lab they had added a few entrances to the bunker a couple of months ago, with Pacifica being filthy rich it was easy to have anything done within days, and it was a hell of a one-up._

* * *

Back to the present Stan fixed his glasses and took a step forward, he heard a small crunch and lifted his foot.

Within the creases of his shoe he found pieces of a green crystal, figuring it was probably someone's amulet he got Pacifica to gather all the pieces together and figure out how to put it back together.

Upon putting it back together it glowed so bright the two just had to groan in annoyance, once the shine was gone they looked back down at it...the cracks were gone and it seemed to be slightly glowing as if it was happy to be back.

Feeling that the necklace would fit Pacifica better than him, Stan gave it to her. Neither knowing of it's true powers and that a certain boy in a blue suit once held such a thing.

* * *

_Uh Potatoes I guess. Anyway until the next chapter_

_-Ciaossu_


	6. Chapter 6

Pacifica admired the amulet around her neck, it was a pretty green and she had figured out it's powers, it started when she got mad at a maid for getting her food wrong and well... she's learned to resist the urge to abuse such powers.

Usually that sounds completely against what a Northwest would do but she was learning better, she had tracked down monsters with Stan, collected a few things from around town with him and much more, hell she was even starting to call him Grunkle Stan.

The two talked in his office about the current influx of people since they started working together, not only had Stan finally become a rich man to where he didn't have to eat cheap foods. But Pacifica gained more popularity as being a nice person, which people enjoyed to hear about apparently, which worked for both parties perfectly.

"Nice printer huh? Don't break it by leaning on it too much though, I fixed that thing up myself!" Stan pointed to the seemingly destroyed object she had her arm over "bet you five bucks it won't print in color" Stan pulled out a five and laughed, Pacifica followed with a grin.

This thing was old, if it printed in color she would be greatly amused "putting this down right now, that thing should print in a fucking rainbow for all I know!" Pacifica turned on the printer and let it scan her arm.

The paper came out in black and white. "Guess who is ten bucks richer?" Stan grumbled.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, not literally, but close to it. Pacifica stared at the paper as her arm came to life, she grabbed a cup of water and emptied its contents over the paper, the two watched it slowly dissolve.

Once the paper arm was fully removed from the room and dumped into the paper waste basket they carried the printer to THE room.

Upon returning to the kitchen the two ate sandwiches in silence until Stan spoke "can't believe the printer just did that, I don't remember it doing that before but then again I never printed people..." the two shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"Oh well it's safe and away from anyone that can use it now...hey what'd you put on these sandwiches?" the two moved from the kitchen to sit down in front of the t.v. "just the normal stuff really, except I use bacon mayonnaise"

That made just the right amount of sense it was hard to argue with it.

* * *

_I don't even think that bacon mayonnaise exists guys but normally mayonnaise makes sandwiches taste better so bacon in it can't really be that bad. Anyway sorry if this chapter is short like they previously were...it's just that there isn't much to do about the printer really. I mean both of them are kinda freaked out about it, they plan on getting rid of it to THE room as is the plan with anything supernatural (if it can fit). It just worked like this multiple times in my head. Also I know the printer did do color in the show but I figured that it works like any normal printer and can run out of ink especially after Dipper's run with it. _


	7. Chapter 7

Pacifica held on for dear life as a few rocks landed straight on her knuckles. Her arms begged her to let go, her brain said 'don't you even fucking think about doing it' and her heart told her that this was the last time it will beat...for sure.

She looked down and saw Grunkle Stan trying to climb up after her "I'll be fine just take the damn thing!" digging her fingers into the rock, if she could even consider that possible, she forced herself up and grabbed the weapon she came up after.

It was a bone with some sort of rock or metal attached to it, not really caring what exactly to call it she pulled with all her strength and removed it from the stone.

Now if only this was the right story she could be considered a hero for doing such a simple task.

With the weapon finally free her body swung back and forth from the sudden release, her eyes shut tight and a small whimper escaped from her lips "Grunkle Stan catch! or well...don't!"

She let go of the polearm...heh bonearm... and it embedded itself into the ground a few inches away from Stan's foot "that was a close one!" trying her hardest to nod at his comment, and forget how high up she was.

Suddenly the weirdest thing happened...she was captured in a net and landed in a giant pile of pillows..the pure ridiculousness of this stunt was too much.

The stranger untied the net and sat in the pile of pillows with her.

"Why hello there little girl! It seems that you have fallen into one of my ingenious traps! It's great to see it all come together and work just as planned!"

Grunkle Stan emerged from the brushes with the polearm "who the hell are you?" the man wearing the weirdest of suits and...pants?...ever stood up.

"My name is Quentin Trembley! the 8th and 1/2 president! Technically still President since I never resigned and the council men never decided on another!"

The man babbled on about how the council men simply acted inappropriately while trying to make their decision...none of this made sense "but I do know and I have heard that you run a place that has been looking for oddities!"

"Yeah what of it?" Pacifica stood up from the pillows, as soft as they surprisingly were, and dusted the dirt off of her skirt.

"Because long ago a little girl named Mabel freed me from another idea of mine! Peanut brittle kept me alive all this time! Imagine that! But these two silly cops had also taken a large amount of things that rightfully belong in their spot."

"So you want us to keep those things safe for you or return them to their spot?" the man thought for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"I could personally care less, they all seemed too...serious...for me, but none the matter they could be useful. Plus I owe Mabel!"

Stan and Pacifica stared at each other with the looks that gave the pure meaning of 'what the fuck?' after at least a minute passed of all three thinking and Quentin talking to himself, the teen and elder made up their minds.

"Alright so how do you plan on getting us into the white house to take those things?" Quentin laughed so hard it seemed as if he might die from lack of air.

"Illegally get into the white house? Now that is a great idea! But no I was figuring I could get them to just drop it all off at a certain place...for a fee."

Quentin, Pacifica and Stan jumped around in a bouncy house while Pacifica's men unloaded the new merchandise into the Mystery Shack "yes! yes! this is perfection, the colors, the bounce, the shape!"

Bouncing with them were chickens and a gnome. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life" Stan nodded as a chicken sat perfectly on his hat none the matter the 'turbulence' of the rough bounces.

"But that is what makes this all just so amazing!" Quentin stared at his wrist, which had no watch on it, before exiting the bouncy house.

"Well fellow citizens I must go now! My people need me!" doing a backward jump off the bouncy house he landed on a horse...backwards and the two rode off into the sunset.

"How about we just never talk about this again? Agreed?" the two shook hands "agreed" the chicken followed Stan into the house and waddles tried to chew on the bouncy house.


	8. Chapter 8

Soos and Pacifica had a neutral relationship, they really couldn't find much they liked about each other besides the fact that they were both friends with Mabel and Dipper although if both were honest they weren't so sure that Pacifica was friends with the twins at all.

But either way sometimes if Wendy wasn't around the two would find things to do, today was hanging out at the arcade, normally Pacifica wouldn't be caught alive in such a place, she'd rather be caught in an alleyway than here.

But there Soos stood smashing buttons to this video game called Fight Fighters "Ya know one time Dipper played this game and I can assure you that the character came to life to fight Robbie, Wendy's ex, and I saw it all but I wonder how he did it"

Soos had lost for the fourth time in a row and really Pacifica saw no improvement "how do you think he did it? He said he used some sort of cheat code but I wonder where it is?"

Pacifica's eyes finally widened at the realization at what Soos just told her, the video game character came to life? That shouldn't be put or be around the hands of normal beings.

"What did this video game character do to Robbie?" Soos paused the game and thought really hard "he tried killing the dude, I mean this dude's moves were real in this world, it was all sick as the big guy beat up Dipper. It was pretty cool but scary."

Soos walked out of the store being completely out of quarters and Pacifica not having anything lower than a 50 to spare, but not mentioning, simply followed. Soos opened the doors to the Mystery Shack's official and new truck that helped with their errands more than the station wagon.

"Well it's almost time for my lunch break to start, so I'll just bring you back to the Mystery Shack alright?" Pacifica buckled her seatbelt before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her list and a pen as she settled down in the new chair.

Crossing out the things her and Grunkle Stan have already collected she added on the arcade game...but just how would they get it out of there?

"Yo Grunkle Stan!" Stan sat in his office chair behind his mahogany desk "yeah?" pulling out the list she placed it on his laptop that he learned to use "an arcade console?" Stan stared up at her.

"Yup...guess what that means?" the two stared at the wall.

Midnight finally came and there was Pacifica and Stan dressed in all black outfits, Pacifica had a crowbar and Stan had the truck hidden in the alleyway, they had it painted black awhile ago and customized to be as silent as a large vehicle could be.

Carefully landing on the ground the two entered through the back door, using a bit of "magic", meaning they cut the wires so the alarm wouldn't go off, with the game 'Fight Fighters' being in the back all Stan had to do was unplug it and grab it.

"This is too easy...but then again the law enforcement in this town is the biggest joke as well" unplugging the game the two lifted it and carefully placed it on its side in the truck.

Stan started up the truck and they headed home, the two struggled to bring the game into THE room but managed to deliver it the shape they stole it in, the rest of the night was filled with hot cocoa and board games.

"You know kid...this whole ordeal is working out pretty well...never thought it'd get this far if I must admit." Stan sipped his cocoa with coffee "me either, in fact if I told my past self that I'd be doing this I'd probably laugh till I almost cried before walking away."

"If we told the twins they would think some sort of magic was happening, especially Dipper...the boy has a right to be scared of this town though and suspicious of what it can do and what can happen."

With that, and the ending of hot cocoa, the two parted ways...waiting for the next day they'd find something to steal or add to their collection of anomalies.

* * *

_I know these chapters are small but I plan on making them much longer after this one, each one will be detailed a lot more, more interesting things will happen, and the next chapter will have the Twins returning from their home back to Gravity Falls. I can't give away any more info than that, but do expect a few tears and maybe heart strings being pulled, and then maybe some shipping/fangirling. _


	9. Chapter 9

Death. He followed the two around as if he had nothing better to do, as if it was their time to go over to the other side but he wanted them to suffer before moving on. It was as if he had been bribed into following them and causing them pain.

Everywhere they went people died and if it wasn't for science on their side they would be in jail for many accounts of murder, but everyone around them just...died.

From old age, from natural causes. It was useless to investigate why.

They just lost everyone for an unknown reason, or maybe it was fate...either way they thought it was cruel.

But as the AC started to make goosebumps appear on their skin the two believed that they were, for once, going down a path filled with light. A path that would lead them somewhere safe, secure, happy. They were going to the Mystery Shack.

Both of their parents had died, all of their friends and surviving relatives has expressed their sorrow long ago. It had been six years since they revisited their summer town.

The large sign stating 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' Mabel could already feel the tears form in her eyes, her vision became blurry as she imagined Wendy working the counter reading some weird teen magazine as always.

Soos either eating everything he was allowed to eat or fixing something with those magic skills of his, Grunkle Stan surely watching t.v. while in his boxers and wife beater.

Candy had graduated high school with a perfect 4.0 GPA and moved to college, Grenda on the other hand barely passed high school and now works at some pizza place, Mabel barely remembered the name...a jam something? Jamboree?

She thinks they almost got killed there once, so she guessed it was alright that she forgot the name. Maybe she'd ask Soos about it later.

She got texts from Wendy that Soos had actually married the Melody girl she and Dipper had managed to put him with, the two could never make it to the wedding with school in the way but they made sure to send all of their love and gifts by mail.

Dipper drove the car at a constant and now slow speed, his mind was racing with many questions and fears. What if everyone had changed? What would happen if nothing was the same anymore? What if everything they did had failed?

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, as always, Mabel noticed and placed a comforting hand over his.

The two shared a small smile and realize that the other was crying, Dipper's attention returned to the road, "bro?" it had taken almost everything out of Mabel to speak. She hadn't spoken since her parents had died, that was a year ago.

It took literally everything in Dipper to do the same "yes?" his eyes remained to the road as he carefully made his way through the town and towards the Mystery shack.

"Do you think they would be proud of us? if we told them everything we've been through, if they can see us now?" her voice quivered as she tried not to sob uncontrollably.

Her arms wrapped around her body, her loose sweater bundled up in a failed attempt to keep her warm "yes..." that was all the boy could manage.

But it was enough for her, she knew that sometimes Dipper was right, sometimes he was completely wrong and just paranoid, but this wasn't one of those paranoid moments.

The car slowed to a complete stop as Dipper put the car into park and shut off the engine, right before them was the Mystery Shack...their new home.

If Grunkle Stan would allow them to move in permanently that is. They saw that Grunkle Stan's car was currently gone, turning to face each other they nodded and decided to head inside the store.

But opening the car door to get up and out of the old, and rusting, piece of machinery was easier said than done.

Dipper placed his head on the steering wheel and sobbed "bro..." Mabel hated seeing her brother like this but the two shared the same pain, so they shared the same tears.

Their tears flowed together just as a good amount all of their actions have been done together for many years of their life, that was part of being a Pines twin.

Sniffing Dipper finally lifted his head from the wheel and opened the door, placing one foot after the other onto the hard soil he slowly got out of the car, Mabel followed his every move.

Prepared for a lazy 'hi' from Wendy the two opened the shop door and stared at the counter with blank faces.

"Hey~ welcome to the Mystery Shack where everything is just as big of a mystery as the items within it, the tour times are posted by the entrance, feel free to ask any questions"

Dipper tipped his hat to the redhead who was busy reading a magazine about the newest boy band, Mabel on the other hand, made her way to stare at some of the merchandise.

"We'd like to know where Grunkle Stan is..."

No one called Stan Grunkle besides...

Wendy stared up at Dipper and gasped "Dipper! Mabel!?" wasting no time she hopped over her counter and dragged the two into a bear hug.

"You two are back! I'm so, SO, freaking sorry for what happened! But you two are staying here so that's cool, it'll be like summer all over again."

The three heard an engine rumble outside the shack "that's our delivery girl, I'll introduce you to her, you'll be soooo surprised to find out who we hired~"

Wendy opened the door and the three stood outside as the engine ended up being a ATV. It was certainly brand new but neither of the twins had any idea what brand it was.

"Yooo bro welcome back!~" the biker removed her helmet and all of her blonde hair fell out "welp a bun doesn't work when riding my bike, that I know for sure Wendy" Mabel was sure she knew the blonde before her but a part of her kept telling her it wasn't true.

It had to be someone else that was making her face feel hot, her heart to race, her breathing to become disturbed, for everything that was previously in her mind disappeared.

She walked over to the car to take a moment, Dipper followed Wendy as she brought a few boxes inside the shack.

"Hey! I gotta introduce you to those two dudes in a bit, don't scare them off will ya!" the blonde gave a small laugh that Mabel could hear from the car.

She felt like she was going to vomit rainbows if this kept up any longer "Mabel...are you ok?"

She looked up at Dipper and shook her head "why? what's wrong? is it the girl?" she nodded "what's wrong with her?" Mabel took a breath and sat on the steps to her possible home.

"she's really flipping cute" Dippers worried face melted into the biggest smile she's ever seen on the boy in a while "you got a crush on her don't ya~" she punched him in the arm "ow! jeez I was just teasing."

Wendy and the blonde walked to the front of the house, the blonde was wearing red converse, baggy dark blue pants, sunglasses, a tight radioactive sign t-shirt and a black beanie.

Wendy was wearing her normal plaid over shirt, a white t-shirt, tight blue pants and her work boots. For some reason she didn't have on her hat like before, but Mabel wasn't going to question that right now.

"Guys this is Pacifica, Pacifica these two doofuses are the Pines Twins" Dipper's entire face practically fell to the floor once he registered the name "P-Pa-Pacifica?"

Mabel on the other hand was blushing madly and couldn't bring herself to talk.

"Is the door opened Wendy? I need to use the restroom" Wendy nodded while barely holding back the noises that escaped her as Mabel ran into the house as fast as possible.

"Hey, hey Pacifica...you should go check up on Mabel, make sure she'll be fine." Dipper stared Pacifica down as if telling her 'don't hurt my sister' but Wendy playfully punched him in the shoulder as if to tell him 'it'll be fine'.

Following orders of her 'elder' she put down her helmet and entered the Pines home, made her way to the old twin's room and knocked on the bathroom door three times.

"I'll be fine Dipper" Pacifica gave a small and short scoff of the sort "I'm not Dipper hun" Mabel felt like fainting.

"What's up Pacifica?" she had just gotten done actually using the restroom and was currently busy splashing water in her face to see if she was awake.

"Wendy told me to check up on you...you ok? Need me to come in?" Pacifica only ever hung out with Stan, Wendy and Soos but still had a hard time understanding commoner things. She had no idea if this was a commoner thing or if something else was behind Mabel's different behavior.

-Pacifica's POV-

Mabel had been in the bathroom for about five minutes now, it was starting to become a little too much to stand outside the door "Mabel?!" I placed my hand on the door knob.

"I'm coming in!" turning the door knob I found Mabel just standing there. She was beautiful...her braces had finally been removed, although she was just as beautiful with them on of course, and her hair was just as long and wavy as ever.

Her stupid sweater was seriously too big for such a small girl and her skirt was really just...too freaking short and showed off too much of her thighs, those beautifully big thighs.

Her heels clicked quietly on the bathroom tiles as her feet shuffled around, her socks were just the cutest things ever with small cat faces all over.

The girl had grown to become a beauty and I swear on my life that if she wore a 'serious' outfit such as a tight red dress I'd have the biggest female boner possible, I could already imagine grabbing at her hips to only have Mabel squirm in my arms and do those cute lil giggles and squeals she does.

I had no idea how she felt about me but the obvious blush on her face told me that she was clearly embarrassed I walked in on her.

Grunkle Stan's rusty ass car could be heard from inside.

* * *

_I felt that the previous way I had written chapter 9 was just horrible, so I plan on going through the rest of this story and fixing anything I feel is shit. So here have this update, I changed a few things._

_Edit: **BACON MAYONNAISE **thank you for that wonderful recipe, it made my day a little nicer. **Psycho Delic263 **Was it an awesome experience or a scary one? I'd love to hear about the ghost story! _

_Until then_

_-Ciaossu _


	10. Carpet Diem teaser

It was a terrible day. It had just heavily rain the day before, the ground was all muddy and a few people/and cars were currently stuck deep in the mixture of dirt and water, and everyone was just in a bad mood.

But Stan had woken up and randomly decided that it was time to clean out the house.

Cleaning the house on rare occasions lead him to find new 'rare and never-before-seen' animals/animal parts to glue together and put in the 'completely real' museum of his.

Of course it involved Pacifica being woken up at 7am, picked up in his rusty and horrible smelling car, and driven all the way to the Mystery Shack to help pick up boxes and burn a few things.

* * *

_A few minutes after uploading the update to the previous author update I decided to work on the newest chapter a bit. This is not all I have so far but it's simply a teaser for Chapter 10, I might change a few things to what you see her or I'll leave it exactly the same. I don't know. _

_Anyway like I said in the update of the author's update (which you should totally read, it's at the way bottom so you can skip a bunch of reading btw) I can't promise any chapter updates within the next day or so. But if you guys get that, then you get an update! If not please be calm and be patient. I am finally working on fanfiction again (simply out of boredom) and I can't make any promises seeing as how my history of uploading on time has always been lagging. _

_This is the teaser for Chapter 10/Carpet Diem btw._

_Until then- Ciaossu._


	11. Chapter 10 update

**_Let me be honest with you guys. _**

**_I don't exactly feel the same excitement for writing a new chapter as I did before. _**

**_I'm kinda feeling like I should just focus on what I kinda want to focus on which is Youtube and drawing rather than writing fanfiction. I'm just not feeling the whole...writing fanfic right now and I don't know if that feeling will ever come back. _**

**_I currently have zero plans to write anything else...I do have great ideas to start but I kinda wanted to finish some stories before I started something new. _**

**_Like I refuse to lie anymore...I have NOTHING planned for my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, I previously did but not anymore, I have nothing planned for almost any of my fanfics anymore. Out of simply forgetting or losing it half way through the story I just have nothing planned at the moment. _**

**_I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on finding a job or getting famous enough on YT to start getting money. _**

**_I'm 18 years old and I can't live the rest of my life making no money off of fanfics, I need a job, I gotta focus on that job, and then maybe when I open up a account I can start forcing myself to write new chapters/stories for payment but until then I don't think I'll be writing anymore. _**

**_I kinda just need to focus on what can/will pay me so I can live. _**

**_Also...the whole not getting feedback from each chapter (but when I don't upload some people freak out and comment) has affected me to the point that I don't think anyone is even reading what I put out. There were points where I stayed up until 1 in the morning, when I should have been focusing on high school, just to put out a new chapter and I'd get no feedback. Not even a simple "great chapter". That has kinda made me think no one cares for what I put out and if that is true...then I just don't care for writing anymore._**

_**Like someone commented asking when I'd put up another homestuck chapter...NO ONE for MONTHS had been commenting to show that they were reading so I had neglected that one for a VERY long time. Now I've gotten to a point where I'm neglecting everything I write because I don't see a point in it. Just because someone likes the story doesn't really show that they are going to continue reading each chapter and if no one is reading...then what is the point? **_

_**There isn't a point. **_

_**I'm done for now.**_

* * *

**_I never originally wrote any of my stories for recognition and I still never have. I don't do it to be 'the best fanfic writer ever'. The reason I kinda wanted comments/reviews is, and I consider this to be the best example, so that way people can tell me my mistakes...to tell me that "hey! chapter 1 and 3 are the same thing! Please fix it!" _**

**_The other reason I wanted reviews is so I know that I'm not writing for no one, personally if I don't have reviews then I simply assume that everyone has dropped my stories and no longer cares for updates and if I'm writing for no one then I might as well stop writing all together. Because there isn't a point to continue writing something if no one is reading it, especially not since I need to focus on more important things. _**

**_I do agree though, my writing is subpar but English was also never my first fucking language and I've always had a problem with it because in America...sadly enough...all teachers I've had so far seem to think that 'Well if you are in America, you should already know how to write a sentence and how to form an essay properly!' _**

**_So I never really learned how to do either of those, I never properly learned much about the english language because many of my teachers just assumed that the previous one had 'done their job right' and taught me everything I needed to know so we never went over the shit I didn't actually know. _**


End file.
